


Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: EmilMikeweek2017, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm sorry that it's crappy and short but I just had to to! For the Emimikeweek! So I hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!





	

Nervous knees bounce up and down as the young Italian man waits. The flight was delayed by two hours. He just wanted to meet his boyfriend again after a year. Mickey huffs and chews his finger nails anxiously. He looks at the time and he jumps out of his seat when he did. It was the arrival time.

The crowd disperses, desperate to escape the long hours on the page. Poor Emil barely made it out alive. He never thought that Mickey would be there waiting. Emil went straight to get his luggage. 

Mickey couldn't find Emil anywhere. He got worried quick, but he knew the one other place Emil could be. He saw the young Czech man walking away, dragging his luggage in hand with his face in the phone. 

Mickey promised to refrain himself from calling out, but it was more like a split second decision. "Emil!"He yells at the top of his lungs. Emil looks up and he smiles that cheeky smile. He comes running at full speed, leaves his bag and pounces on Mickey.

They both fall over. Mickey was stunned while Emil was giggling. Emil placed a kiss on Mickey's lips. Mickey smiles,"Benvenuto a casa, Emil."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it's crappy and short but I just had to to! For the Emimikeweek! So I hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
